Doll
by Erick Zentgraaf
Summary: Hey master, apakah kau tahu kalau boneka juga memiliki hati?


Title: Doll

Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Horror (?) maybe

Rate: T

Pair: SasuxHinaxSaku

Disclaimer: Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Hey master, apakah kau tahu, bahwa boneka juga memiliki hati?

Warning: AU, OoC, death character, OC, crack fic.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Di sebuah kota, di atas bukit.

Ada sebuah rumah dimana tak seorang pun yang tinggal.

Mereka bilang, rumah itu berhantu.

Tapi kau tak peduli.

Tanpa pikir panjang, kau ambil tas besar berisi uang dan membelinya.

Malam merangkak, menggantikan sang mentari beristirahat di kaki bukit.

Di malam hari, rumah itu gelap mencekam.

Kau benar-benar sendiri.

Di heningnya malam, kau mendengar,

suara seseorang menaiki tangga.

Bulu kudukmu meremang, takut.

Di atas tangga, ada pintu kusam tua.

Kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba membukanya.

Kau arahkan senter itu ke dalam ruangan. Senter menunjukkan ada yang bergerak di balik pintu

Disana ada gaun berwarna hitam rusak dan kau merasa pernah menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat.

Dan disana ada boneka cantik. Matanya sewarna dengan lavender. Kulitnya halus bagaikan sutra. Rambutnya hitam panjang terurai memanjang dipunggung. Bibirnya merona merah. Tubuh mungilnya di balut oleh kimono hitam dengan motif bunga-bunga.

Perlahan-lahan kau mendekati boneka cantik itu.

"Cantik," satu kata yang kau ucapkan saat melihat boneka itu.

Tanpa ragu, kau sentuh boneka mungil itu. Asal kau tahu, pipinya bersemu merah, akan tetapi kau tak menyadarinya.

"Aku akan memberimu nama. Hmm apa ya?" Kau memasang pose berpikir, berusaha memeras otakmu untuk menemukan nama yang pas untuk boneka itu. "Ah! Hinata! Ya itu nama yang sangat bagus!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Di pagi hari, kau berjalan-jalan di kota.

Tak lupa, kau bawa boneka yang kau temukan di ruang misterius, begitulah kau menamakannya, karena ruangan itu memiliki banyak misterius, benar kan?

Hatimu berkata, ingin pergi ke sebuah toko antik di ujung jalan sana. Kau turuti kata hatimu dan kau langkahkan kakimu ke sana.

Klinting.

"Pagi..."

Seorang pria tua aneh—penjaga toko—menyambutmu. Matanya seperti berputar-putar dan tampaknya tangannya lemah.

"Pagi juga," kau membalas sapaan penjaga itu dengan enggan. "Aku sedang mencari barang antik, apa kau—"

Belum sempat kau menyelesaikan kalimatmu, penjaga tua aneh itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kayu tua dengan ukiran unik. Saat dia menyodorkan benda itu, kau bisa mendengar tulang tuanya retak.

Sesaat kau terpukau dengan ukiran unik di kotak kayu tua tersebut.

"Sangat unik," kau berkomentar. Tanganmu menyentuh ukiran halus di kotak kayu dan merasakan sensasi saat menyentuhnya. Halus, lembut dan... Mencekam?

Penjaga tua aneh itu tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Ya..." Tangan penjaga itu perlahan membuka kotak itu. Krak. Tulang tua itu kembali berderak.

Dan kau menemukan sebuah kunci perak yang berkilau berukir namamu.

"Wow..."

Kau menyerahkan lembaran kertas berharga ke penjaga tua aneh dan menyambar kotak tua itu dan pergi.

Penjaga toko itu bergumam,

"Hihi... Have a nice death, Sasuke-kun."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Di suatu hari, kau harus pergi untuk suatu urusan dan meninggalkan sang boneka cantik sendirian bersama kotak tua yang kau beli tempo hari di ruangan misterius.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Mungkin agak lama."

Sang boneka berwajah muram.

Kau mengelus pipi sang boneka, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya pergi untuk beberapa saat. Aku janji, aku akan membelikanmu pasangan, agar kau tak sendirian lagi."

Boneka itu tetap muram.

Kau tak memusingkannya dan langsung pergi.

Asal kau tahu...

Boneka itu menangis.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sekarang kau telah kembali, pulang ke rumahmu diatas bukit.

Boneka itu senang mengetahui sang 'master'nya pulang.

Tetapi, kesenangan itu sirna

setelah melihat 'master'nya kembali, membawa wanita lain didekapannya.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hinata's POV

Hei, master...

Lihat aku, aku disini.

Lihat ke dalam mataku.

Bisakah kau melihat?

Aku sangat tersakiti.

Hey master...

Tidakkah kau menyadari

Bahwa hatiku terkoyak

Dan apakah kau mengetahui, siapa yang melakukannya?

Hey master..

Tak bisakah kau sadari,

Bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggumu setiap waktu dan menerimamu apa adanya?

Itu aku.

Hey master...

Apakah kau tahu,

Kalau aku dulu adalah seorang anak perempuan normal? Seorang manusia?

Hey master..

Apakah kau mengetahui siapa yang mengubahku menjadi boneka?

Hey master..

Apakah kau mengetahui? Bahwa boneka juga memiliki hati? Bahkan hati boneka bisa hancur juga..

End of Hinata's POV

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hari telah larut dan kau pergi menuruni tangga.

Kau tak bisa tidur dan kau membuat teh.

Boneka cantik itu mengikutimu, sama seperti dulu.

Kau tersenyum dan mengelus sang boneka. "Hai Hinata..."

Tiba-tiba, boneka itu meminta teh dengan paksa.

Kau yang kaget, tak sengaja menumpahkan cangkir teh. Cangkir teh itu mengenai kakimu. Kakimu terluka dan berdarah.

Kau murka dan memutuskan mengunci si boneka di dalam kotak kayu itu. Kau taruh kotak itu di perapian, disamping tasmu yang berisi uang.

Tiba-tiba asap memenuhi rumah mungilmu, tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Dan terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa yang ada di dalam kotak itu adalah kau dan juga istrimu.

Dan si boneka cantik berubah menjadi mengerikan. Mata indahnya berubah menjadi rusak.

Dia punya mulut yang bagus,

untuk menelanmu bulat-bulat.

Dan mengantarmu sampai ke alam baka.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Fict naru pertama saya dan fict one-shot pertama!-lempar kuaci-. Memang fict ini cacat –pengakuan dosa-. Yah, kalau ada yang salah plus kurang, kasih tahu ya. –kembali semedi di kolong tempat tidur-. Lama-lama gw kapok bikin multi-chap, ide mandeg. Serial Killers untuk sementara hiatus –digiles tank-.


End file.
